1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), and in particular, to digital calibration of ADCs in which the calibration may be accomplished with dynamic estimation of reference signals that have unknown parameters.
2. Description of Related Art
The natural world operates in an analog domain, but information signals (voice, data, etc.) may frequently be processed, transmitted, or otherwise manipulated more efficiently in the digital domain. The conversion from the analog domain to the digital domain is accomplished with ADCs. An ADC receives as input an analog signal and produces as output a digital signal. However, some information present in the analog signal is necessarily lost during the conversion process even if an ADC is operating in an ideal manner. Unfortunately, real-world ADCs do not operate in an ideal manner. Consequently, the digital output of a real-world ADC does not track the analog input even as accurately an ideal ADC.
It is therefore beneficial to make and/or tune real-world ADCs to approximate ideal ADCs. Techniques have been developed to calibrate real-world ADCs so as to modify their performance to emulate ideal ADCs as closely as possible. For example, ADCs are traditionally calibrated using high precision digital voltmeters to characterize the errors that result from digitizing static or slowly varying analog reference voltages. The outcome from this static testing forms the basis for a hardware or software implemented calibration scheme. Another method of conventional ADC calibration is the use of a sinusoidal reference signal. The reference is sampled, and estimations of the ideal sample values are calculated. These estimations are calculated using a minimum squared error criterion that requires knowledge of the frequency of the calibration signal. The errors (i.e., the difference between the estimated values and the actual sampled values output by the ADC being calibrated) are then used to build a correction table. The correction table may subsequently be used to modify sampled values of actual (e.g., non-calibration, functional, etc.) analog input signals.
Efficient calibration schemes require that the reference signal be dynamically estimated on a sample-by-sample basis during the ADC calibration period(s). No method currently exists for dynamic estimation of a reference signal (e.g., a calibration signal) with one or more unknown parameters (e.g., frequency, phase, etc.) during an ADC calibration. Hence, existing calibration procedures rely on accurate and costly signal generators and/or precise and expensive measuring components.